Ej Castillo
Elijah David Castillo (mostly referred to as Ej) is a junior (11th grader) at LaForbes Community Trio School, and is the identical twin of Jj Castillo. During the summer of 2013, he left New York for Los Angeles, California. After realizing the differences of the cities, and the different cultures, he decided California wasn't right for him, and he had to stick to his origins, Fort Lauderdale. He is bestfriends with Danny Mejia, who he often gets in trouble with. Ej is known as a very good student with a little bit of an edge. He was bestfriends with Harrison Black and Jasmine Kesler, and following their deaths, he showed signs of bipolar disorder, which he was diagnosed with. He has now known alot better as his stage name: Fosatchi. He is now in the process of becoming a professional rapper, and has already achieved the professional dancer title. Character History Background He was raised by a pair of hispanic parents that raised him into catholicism. He is rather bright as he used to fix computers for a profit, but after his uncle gave him a job at a sneaker store, he was able to quit. Season 1 He came back in his debut: Frontline (1), as he was returning to LaForbes elementary as a 1st grader. Season 6 In Ready, Set, Foes (1), he began middle school in the junior high of LaForbes Community Trio School. Season 10 While in line for lunch, Daxton pushed him out of line, and Ej pushed harder. Daxton angrily grabbed Ej's necklace, and pushed Ej's body away, breaking his necklace. Daxton then threw his necklace into a crowd. Ej punched him in the stomach, and pushed him in the floor. Jay held back Daxton and Jj held back Ej, as they were ready to tear each other's heads off. Gary yelled "FIGHT!" Everyone ran over to them, and Daxton said "I ain't fighting a 10th grader." Ej replied with "Yeah, cause you a (beep)." Everyone yelled "Oooooh!" Gary said "Why don't you guys just run it? We all know Dax would win, he's bigger. We all know he would leave with only one bruise." Daxton laughed. Ej yelled "I'll (beep) you up right now!" Erwin said "Why don't you guys fight in like a week or two? You can both prepare, at a specific place, before lunch." Ej asked "Why before lunch?" Erwin said "You guys will work up an appitite." They agreed, and everyone walked away. Jj asked Ej if he was really going to fight Daxton, and Ej said yes. Jj claimed that Daxton was alot bigger than him, but Ej said he didn't care, because when he gets mad, he can fight like a mountain lion. Trivia *Ej was an athiest, but converted to catholicism. *He favors Mikes Hard Lemonade, and Corona. *He was physically abused by his father, which made him develop a fear of grown ups raising their hands to him. Quotes *"When I get mad before a fight, I turn into a mountain lion." (to Jj about him and Daxton's fight) *"Sorry I didn't see what happened, I just ate an apple that smelled like a septic tank." (to Karina explaining his temporary disappearance) (-Dead and Gone) *"Where's Harrison??" (-Dead and Gone) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Athlete Category:Dancer